Fleets
__NOEDITSECTION__ __TOC__ 'What Are Fleets?' Fleets are a pivotal point in a captain's journey. With a capacity of 100, Fleets provide a platform for players to fight alongside its various perks. Members can borrow and lend Crew, talk in a Fleet chat, and if they're strong enough, participate and obtain rewards in Tournaments. A Starbase can also be created by your leader to represent the Fleet. To join a Fleet, you must build a Fleet Council. After that, you can find a public or private Fleet to join. Public Fleets automatically accept applicants while Private Fleets need approval from a Major or higher. The player can also create their own Fleet by paying 100K . 'Fleet Guide' A Fleet is one of your most defining attributes in Pixel Starships. Make sure it isn't a dud, alright? 1 player Fleets or inactive Fleets should not be your goal here. It's best to find Fleets through in-game chat or external sources like Discord If you feel bold and want your own Fleet to command, you have a lot of work. Getting active members is excruciatingly hard at times. Having friends and access to external channels is a massive help. Reputations are important, so spamming or being toxic should never happen. 'Fleet Chat' First rule of Fleet chat, we don't talk about Fleet chat (Not really). This chat can only be accessed by other members. Here, you can share replays, talk about random stuff, or post alerts like Crew reservations. Notifications will appear in Fleet chat whenever someone is altered in rank, applying, or kicked. In addition, members lending and borrowing Crew will show up in notifications. 'Fleet Ranks' 'Rank Privileges' 'Rank Mechanics' Members can only kick/demote members with lower ranks than theirs. They can not promote past their role or any role higher either. There's also a cooldown on how many players a person may kick. It usually activates after 3 kicks and can last quite awhile. 'New Members' When a player joins a Fleet, they will have a "New Member" icon next to them for 7 days. If a Tournament ends during this period, new members will only receive a portion of the reward normal members receive. 'Inactive Members' Fleet members who haven't logged on in two weeks will have an "Inactive" icon next to them until they log back on. During this time, the Trophies of the inactive members stop counting towards the Fleet's Division rank during Week 3 of the Tournament. 'Fleet Customization' 'Badge' *Badges will determine a Fleet's logo and will appear on every members' starship. 'Min. Trophies' *Minimum Trophies sets a Trophy minimum players must reach before they can apply to the Fleet. The minimum can go from 0 to 9,999. 'Location' *This is set automatically by the game. If all members are from a certain country, that's the Fleet's location. If members come from two different countries, the location is set to international. Location determines what Fleets are first shown to players when they view all Fleets. The player's region is prioritized over others. 'Description' *A Fleet's description can be viewed by everyone. Usually, important information like how to apply or what the Fleet does are put in the Fleet description. 'Fleet Privacy' *A Fleet's privacy determines if it's a public or private Fleet. Public Fleets automatically let members in if they apply while Private Fleets have to manually accept applying players. 'Additional Information' *''Click here to learn more about lending and borrowing Crew.'' *''Click here to learn more about how to search up Fleets.'' *''Click here to learn more about Starbases.'' Category:Game Features